Shawn Stark
Shawn Stark was a main character through Season 1 and 2. History Past When Shawn was young, his father got arrested and he was taken in by the latter's prodigy James St. Patrick who he called Uncle G and was very close to the latter's son who he treated like his brother. Shawn was once a great basketball player but got hurt and was unable to continue the sport which caused him to retire and become a driver for Ghost while teaching basketball to kids. Series As time went on, Shawn was attracted to Ghost's wife Tasha who sometimes use seductive methods to get information about Ghost from him. Later on, his father Kanan was released from prison with the intent to join up with Ghost and Tommy. With his father back, Shawn started to shake off Tasha's advances even having a sexual encounter with her friend LaKeisha who previously came onto him. However, Shawn earned his chance when Tasha's marriage to Ghost started to become rocky due to the latter having an affair causing Tasha and Shawn to have their own affair but Tasha was worried her husband would catch on. While the two try to hid the affair, it was known to many such as Tasha's mother, LaKeisha and Kanan. In Season 2 Episode 8, he learns James was the one who put his father in jail and Kanan's plans to kill him as revenge. Shawn volunteered to kill James since he was close to him as well as for the chance to avenge his father and to be with Tasha full time. During Season 2 Episode 9, Shawn goes through with his plans but fails in his attempt and alerts his father of this. At night, Shawn appears in the basement of James' club where he put a gun to his back as James is not surprised that Kanan put him up to this. Shawn tries to threaten him as James points out the flaws in his plans as well as revealing he put Kanan because he loved him too much to kill him. Shawn disregards this as James betrayed his mentor and his wife, while revealing he's been having an affair with Tasha, to James' shock and anger. Before Shawn can shoot him, James overpowers him and takes the gun as he threatens the scared Shawn who begs him. Understanding him, James tells Shawn to keep away from his wife and to leave town to get away from Kanan as he complies after hesitating. Shawn later texts Tasha about leaving town with her and her children. Rather than heeding James' words about leaving town, Shawn confronts his father who realizes that he didn't kill James as he promised. Shawn then asks if he was using him to fulfill his grudge against James Kanan notes that James turned Shawn to his side. Kanan confirms he was using Shawn who gives him back his gun and tells his curious father he's leaving with Tasha but Kanan shoots him in the stomach. Wounded and surprised, Shawn is insulted about being weak by his father who kicks his cellphone away and disowns him as his son before fatally shooting him in the head. Dre later disposes of Shawn's body and tells Kanan that no one will find it but the police later find Shawn's corpse. Tasha and LaKeisha later see Shawn's corpse at the morgue. Tasha suspected James of killing him but James tells her it was Kanan and later Tommy confirms this. Trivia * Shawn was the first main character to die. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Kanan's Family Category:Deceased characters Category:Regular characters Category:Killed by Kanan Stark